Pronunciation exercises: \ʌ\ vs \ɒ\
Depending on their mother tongue (L1)—and in the case of Spanish depending on their country of origin (see IPA phoneme /ʌ/ § Spanish)—students may have difficulty distinguishing between /ʌ/ and /ɒ/. More often than not, these supposed difficulties depend more on the interference of L1 than on the actual difficulties posed by English, and many, if not most students will greatly improve their pronunciation by simply becoming aware of certain differences, together with a minimum of practice. /ʌ/ *with "u": but - fun - just - much - must - number - public - result - run - study - such - sun - Sunday - under - up - us *with "o": among - another - brother - come - company - cover - done - love - Monday - money - mother - other Homophones: nun - none; won - one; sum - some; sun - son /ɒ/ In General American /ɒ/ is split in /ɑː/ and /ɔː/. See Phoneme /ɑː/ in General American and Phoneme /ɔː/ in General American. In this wiki /ɒ/ means /ɒ, ɑː /. * /ɒ/ with "o": got - hot - lot - job * /ɒ/ with "a": wad - wander - wasp - watch * /ɒ, ɔː / with "o": cough - gone - long - song - strong - wrong * /ɒ, ɔː / with "a": wallet - want - warrant - warranty - wash * /ɒ, ʌ /: what /ɒ/ vs /ʌ/ /ɑː/ vs /ʌ/ Received Pronunciation /ɒ/ vs /ʌ/ and General American /ɑː/ vs /ʌ/ *body - buddy; collar - color /colour; fond - fund; hot - hut; lock - luck; shot - shut; wander - wonder; not - nut; These words don't rhyme *bother - brother; font - front; /ɔː/ vs /ʌ/ Received Pronunciation /ɒ/ vs /ʌ/. General American /ɔː/ vs /ʌ/ *boss - bus; gone - gun; long - lung; song - sung; These words don't rhyme *cough - tough; gone - done; song - among; O and m, n, v, w Many words that spelled with o and are adjacent to m, n, v or w are pronounced with /ʌ/. */ʌ/: above, among, another, become, Colombia, come, comfortable, company, cover, discover, done, from, front, government, love, Monday, money, monkey, month, mother, none, nothing, once, one, some, son, tongue, wonder, wonderful */ɒ/: beyond, bomb, bond, involve, model, knock, not, novel, prompt, response, tomorrow, upon */ɒ, ɔː /: gone, on, onto Ending in "ong" */ʌ/: among */ɒ, ɔː /: along, belong, long, song, strong, wrong Variant pronunciations */ɒ, ɔː /: donkey Variant pronunciations *accomplish: /əˈkʌmplɪʃ , əˈkɒmplɪʃ / *Coventry /ˈkʌvəntriː, ˈkɒvəntriː/ *from /frəm, frɒm, frʌm / *hover: /ˈhɒvər, ˈhʌvər / *monetary: /ˈmɒnɪteriː, ˈmʌnɪtriː / *of: /əv, ɒv, ʌv / *soemebody: /ˈsʌmbədiː, ˈsʌmˌbɒdiː, sʌmˌbʌdiː / *was: /wəz, wɒz, wʌz / *what: /wɒt, wʌt / Anticipated pronunciation difficulties depending on L1 Spanish See Pronunciation exercises: /ʌ/ vs /æ/ § Spanish. References See also *Decoding and spelling exercises: "o" adjacent to "m", "n", "v" or "w" *Homophones *Pronunciation exercises: /ʌ/ vs /æ/ External links ʌ - o~1